Of Stupidity and Love
by elphaba's-wicked-heir
Summary: Puck said something along the lines of "I love you" to Kurt Hummel. He thinks, no, he knows he screwed up big time. But sometimes, even the most stupid mistake turns out to be the greatest thing that ever happened. Summary sucks.


**Author's Note: **Hey there reader! So this is my very first story for Kurt / Puckurt. But I've always loved that pairing. They are absolutely adorable. Though I also love Kinn and Kum (and I'll have my stories on them posted here, too). I just love Kurt and I know that these three men can make him as happy as he deserves. *Lightbulb* What if I write a foursome? *evil smirk* Anyway, whatever. And I just don't find Klaine anything more than cute. I don't know why but there's something about them that doesn't click for me. *shrugs* On to the story before y'all think this is full of my ramblings.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If it was mine, then Kurt would have all the fun. And Mercedes too. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Noah?" A sniffle.

"Hey Kurt. You alright?" came Puck's worried voice.

"Can you… Can you come over tonight?"

A very unlikely friendship developed between the diva and the Puckzilla during Quinn's pregnancy. Puckerman drunk-dialed Kurt one night and asked him to meet with him in the park. Kurt went, though he doesn't really know why. Maybe because he knows how it felt being in love with someone who doesn't love you back. Finn never would have had feelings more than platonic for Kurt. And at that time, it killed Kurt. Puck 'welcomed' him with pure hostility, insisting that he would never call a 'princess' when he is in distress. He also threatened that he would throw him in the dumpster and leave him. Horrified and disgusted, Kurt turned to leave. But Puck held on to his wrist and poured his heart out. He told Kurt how much he loves Quinn and the baby; that he knew he could be a better father and husband than his own father; and how much it killed him when Quinn told everyone that Finn was the father. Through it all, Kurt listened. He did not give any advice nor commented on anything. He just listened. Because he knew how good it feels to just have someone who'll listen to you, just listen.

And since then, they'd been close friends. Puck would come over at the Hummel house when he asks Kurt to tutor him. He'll watch Kurt's favorite movies and musicals for many weekends. He would invite Kurt to dinner at their house and his mother and sister would simply adore Kurt. He would be an employee of Hummel Tires and Lube, and be closer to Kurt. And eventually, he'd fall in love with the male soprano.

Puck greeted Burt with a good evening to which the Hummel father would just narrow his eyes in response, keeping them trained on the lumbering figure descending to the basement. And about a minute after Puck disappeared into Kurt's room, Burt's eyes were glued to the television once more.

"Hey," Puck greeted, peering into the dimly-lit room. He could just make out a huddled figure that was Kurt on his bed. He heard him sniff so he sat on the bed and caressed Kurt's blanket-covered head.

"Hi Noah," came Kurt's coarse voice. Puck winced slightly as Kurt cleared his throat. It seemed as if Kurt had been singing Metallica for hours. Or was crying. And neither appealed to the mohawked badass. Slowly, he slid the blanket off a very disheveled-looking Kurt.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at Kurt's messy hair and crumpled clothes.

Kurt looked at him with sad eyes and told him that he and Blaine had broken up. It was a mutual decision, he said. But even when he said it so nonchalantly, Puck knew it hurt the soprano deeply. He gently rubbed Kurt's creamy arms as he always did when Kurt was upset. And that was when Kurt started crying.

He cursed Blaine and his charisma, his own weak resolve, and Fate itself. Puck hugged him gently and maneuvered their bodies so that his back was supported by the headboard with Kurt cradled between his thighs. Kurt's cries turned into quiet sobs. Puck started humming while he reached for a hairbrush on Kurt's drawer. He brushed Kurt's hair into its usual style, or at least tried to. Kurt snapped that he was doing it wrong and wrested the brush from Puck's hands and combed it himself. He did not move away from Puck though.

Noah rocked them back and forth slowly and started talking to Kurt about his day. Kurt sighed and leaned into the muscular chest of Puck. Something inside the badass purred. He told Kurt that his little sister had won the Spelling Competition in their school and brought home a medal. He told Kurt how excited she was to show it to Kurt and practically begged Puck to bring Kurt to their home. Kurt smiled fondly. He told Kurt that his mother promised that she'd roast a chicken on Sunday and Kurt is more than welcome to eat with them again. He told Kurt that he managed not to punch a couple of nerd kids on the way home and resisted the temptation to throw Jacob into the dumpster. Kurt laughed.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Kurt decided to watch Cabaret all of a sudden. So he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat while Puck set the room up. Kurt sung the songs quite loudly and was completely immersed in the musical. Puck, however, could not tear his eyes off Kurt's face.

"Thanks Noah," Kurt whispered. His breath ghosted over Puck's closed eyelids. He just grunted in response. He cracked one eye open just in time to see Kurt roll his. He laughed. "Blaine never listened to me when I tell him about my day. All he did was talk about the Warblers, the Warblers, and more of the Warblers. Granted, he also talks of our numerous duets." A pause. Kurt's eyes glazed over. He looked at Puck then smiled. "But you did. You listened to me. You made me laugh and feel normal. Thank you, Noah," Kurt finished, caressing Puck's face.

Puck couldn't keep it any longer. This feeling inside. The contentment of having Kurt's touch on him, even the slightest contact. The need to make Kurt feel loved and special. The happiness surging through his veins even though he wasn't kissing Kurt. The love he was feeling towards the small soprano. He held Kurt's hand and whispered, "I love you."

But then, he felt Kurt's hand tense. He slowly removed his hand from Puck's and stood up with his back turned to him. "Leave now. Please go now, Puck."

Puck's world started to crumble. He slowly got to his feet, wanting Kurt to turn around and tell him he loves him too. But he doesn't. He made his way out of the house knowing he had ruined everything including their friendship.

The next day, Kurt does his best to avoid Puck. He doesn't return his calls or texts nor spare a glance at his direction. So Puck waited till Glee rehearsal to make it up to Kurt the only way he knows how.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to go first," Puck volunteered. The Glee Club weren't surprised. Ever since Kurt and Puck became close, Kurt encouraged Puck to do more solos. Mr. Schuester gave him a smile and sat down.

Puck gave Brad his sheet paper and cleared his throat. "Sometimes, life gives us something that turns out to be everything we've always wanted and needed from the start. And when we find that, we are too eager to hold on to it that we spoil it." He looked at Kurt who was looking at the wall behind Puck's head. "Kurt, I know I've said something stupid to you last night. But I cannot keep it any longer. And I hope that you'll forgive me and listen to this song. Just listen."

The opening notes of the songs played and he heard Kurt gasp in surprise. He saw Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany give him thumbs-up and the glee boys actually harmonized in the background.

"I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time  
>To spend an evening with me<br>And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance  
>You won't be leaving with me<br>And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
>And have a drink or two<br>And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid  
>Like "I love you."<p>

Mike and Brittany stood up and waltzed right then and there as Kurt watched Puck wink at him.

"I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies  
>You heard the night before<br>And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true

It never seemed so right before."

Yes. Puck could not count how many times he thought of those three words whenever he looks at Quinn but this time, it's different. This time, it's true.

"I practice every day to find some clever lines to say  
>To make the meaning come through<br>But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late  
>And I'm alone with you<br>The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red  
>And oh the night's so blue<br>And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid  
>Like: "I love you""<p>

After finishing, the room was filled with applause. Puck looked at Kurt with his adorable puppy dog eyes and opened his arms.

Everybody's eyes were on Kurt who was looking at Puck with an unreadable expression. Then he leapt to his arms and hugged him.

"That wasn't stupid at all, Noah."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note: **There. Done. Tell me what you think of it by clicking on that button below. Please Review and Recommend. Loves!

-elphaba's wicked heir


End file.
